Gorklok
by Slyna2911
Summary: Gorillaz y Dethklok son invitados por una institución caritativa desconocida, para dar la apertura de un concierto benéfico que se llevará a cabo en Rusia; durante el proceso de convivencia, tendrán que lidiar unos con otros para poder sacar adelante su reciente compromiso.


Era una tarde bastante normal en la lujosa y desubicada Mordhaus. Cuatro de los cinco miembros de Dethklok se encontraban jugando en el ala donde estaba su arcade personal; Toki estaba jugando Just Dance, Skwisgaar había retado a Nathan en Guitar Hero y Pickles solo estaba observando porque no le llamaban mucho la atención los videojuegos y esas cosas geeks, le parecían muy tontas y aburridas.

William estaba cerca, pero no estaba allí con ellos, pero luego llegó de un momento a otro dando gritos de coraje e indignación, seguido por uno de los klokateers que procuraba estar alejado a una distancia prudente del Murderface molesto porque no quería morir aún.

—¡Maldita sea Toki! ¡Tu estúpido gato se orinó y defecó sobre mi maldito bajo de oro! Además de que no se que carajos hacía mi bajo en tu habitación.

—Oh no, no fue Snowball, fue... ¡El estúpido de Skwisgaar que lo sacó de tu habitación, lo puso allí y se cagó encima de él!

El sueco entrecerró los ojos y miró al castaño de una manera donde se reflejaba todo su odio hacia el menor.

—Toki, esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado en toda mi vida de verdad.— le respondió de forma instantánea el pelinegro que por nada del mundo despegaba la vista del monitor ya que estaba haciendo mejores combos que los del rubio, que estaba distraído con las tonterías de Toki.

—¡Ay por favor dude! El estúpido bajo de oro puede reponerse como cualquier otra cosa aquí además de que no escatimamos en gastos tontos. No te preocupes tanto porque no es algo que necesitemos de verdad en las canciones.

El de ojos lima se indignó más ante el comentario del percusionista, pero mejor se guardó el comentario grosero que iba a pronunciar.

—Mis señores, el amo Charles precisa de su presencia ahora en el salón de juntas.

—Ugh... una jodida junta aburrida como las de siempre.— refunfuñó Explosion entre dientes sin levantar la vista aún del aparato, pues quería ganarle al rubio que no por nada era el mejor guitarrista vivo del mundo.

—¡Oh no, ya estaba a punto de superar mi record personal en el Table Dance!— decía Wartooth con decepción y frustración, mientras se bajaba del tapete que simulaba una "pista de baile" de discoteca.

—Just Dance.— le corrigió Pickles.

—Vayamos antes de que se ponga neurótico y más aburrido de lo normal el Dr. Números, en cuanto a ti Toki... ¡Me pagarás con tu vida, pequeño engendro!

El bajista comenzó a seguir al menor que corría y gritaba como un pobre venado en cacería, los otros tres miembros solo miraban divertidos sin gana alguna de intervenir por el menor de ojos azules, luego siguieron al klokateer que los llevaría con su mánager, pues a pesar de tener años viviendo allí, aún se perdían en la mansión.

Minutos después los chicos se adentraron al salón como de costumbre: haciendo ruido o molestándose mutuamente; Toki y Skwisgaar peleando por quien era mejor en tal cosa o porque se copiaba el uno del otro, William quejándose en voz alta sobre la maldita vida y sobre las desgracias que le pasaban diariamente solo a él, Nathan y Pickles platicando sobre la nueva canción que estaban trabajando, los arreglos que le harían y una que otra cosa tonta. Offdesen ya estaba ahí, como de costumbre, con un sobre en su mano.

—Bueno chicos, los he citado aquí para hablarles sobre ésta rara invitación que acaba de llegar hoy por la mañana.

El castaño se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de su fina nariz y miraba a los chicos para verificar si todos estaban allí o mínimo le estuvieran prestando la debida atención.

—Chicos, hoy descubrí algo demasiado brutal.— el frontman interrumpió abruptamente al mánager que se resignó a dejar que Nathan continuará con lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué descubriste hoy Nath'an?

—Existen los años bisiestos.

—¿C-cómo es eso?— indagó el noruego con curiosidad puesto que nunca en su vida había escuchado dicho término además de que para él todos los años eran iguales o tal vez no les prestaba atención.

—Los años bisiestos son los años que tienen un día más, tienen 366 días en vez de 365, ¿no les parece algo extraño?

—Vaya, enserios pensé que lo sabían o algo así.

El sueco se sorprendía de la incredulidad de sus compañeros que parecían niños que habían nacido apenas ayer. Luego el bajista carraspeo para hablar:

—Yo descubrí algo hoy también, algo sumamente brutal.

Todos voltearon a ver a William.

—¿El bajo en el que Skwisgaar se cagó encima?

El rubio golpeó al castaño en el brazo porque lo seguía inculpando por algo que claramente había hecho su tonta mascota. Era una excusa tonta e infantil, pero a Skwisgaar le molestaba Toki en general a veces.

—No Toki... ¡Joder, aún me debes esa! Pero ese no es el punto ahora... ¿Sabían que los ácaros no sólo se encuentran en la cama o en la almohada? ¡Están justo ahora comiéndose nuestro rostro, defecando y teniendo sexo sobre él!

Los otros cuatro se quedaron consternados ante la información que les reveló el moreno de ojos lima; llevaron las manos a su rostro para tratar de palpar esos pequeños microorganismos que estaban comiéndose su rostro, estaban de verdad nerviosos y se sentían muy sucios así que trataron de disimularlo.

—Ehh... Muchas gracias por la grandiosa información William, pero dejemos eso de lado y prosigamos con la invitación.

—¿Invitación de qué?— preguntó el rubio mientras sus dedos se desplazaban hábilmente sobre el mástil de la guitarra, algo típico de él; la guitarra ya parecía una parte más de su cuerpo, algo así como una extensión de su brazo

—Es una invitación para un concierto benéfico, en el cuál una parte de las recaudaciones será destinada a obras de caridad y esas cosas.

—¡¿Otra vez esa mierda?! No somos una beneficencia del maldito gobierno o algo por el estilo.—el bajista dio un grito de exasperación y enterró una de sus tantas y variadas navajas sobre la mesa de madera oscura, esta acción hizo que el gato de Toki huyera por el estruendo que hizo la cuchilla de metal al ser enterrada.

—¡Oh no, Snowball, vuelve aquí por favor!

Toki salió corriendo detrás de su gato, desapareciendo un rato y dejando solo el eco de su voz infantil.

—¡Hey dude, tranquilo! No es para tanto.— el pelirrojo le respondió al bajista que se alteraba de forma exagerada cuando le hablaban sobre donaciones y esas cosas beneficas para el prójimo.

—Callense tontos, que esto me interesa mucho.— dijo Nathan prestándole atención a lo que diría Charles.

—La invitación tiene una sola y pequeña condición— prosiguió el castaño de lentes, que los miraba otra vez para ver si le prestaban un poco de atención— Si no van al concierto, tendrán que pagarle al gobierno todos los daños que han ocasionado a lo largo de estos años laborales.

Miró a los cuatro músicos presentes quienes tenían una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con indignación y molestia repentina.

—Además, ustedes junto a una banda llamada Gorillaz, darán la apertura y tocarán algunas de sus mejores canciones para éste concierto.

—¿Quién demonios es el tal Gorillaz?— decía el rubio con un tono de desagrado, pensando en todas las bandas hippies de la actualidad. En lo personal no le gustaba colaborar con nadie, suficiente era con el noruego y con William.

—Me suena a nombre de banda furry, no se porqué pero algo me dice que así será—le contestó Pickles divertido, mostrando su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé!

Toki había llegado de repente y estaba tomando su lugar junto a Skwigelf con Snowball en su regazo nuevamente.

—Cállate Toki! ¡¿Acaso no ves que estamos tratando por aquí asuntos realmente importantes?— dijeron todos a una sola voz, pues les disgustaba mucho que el menor interrumpiera con cosas estúpidas que no aportaban nada, pero ellos no se quedaban atrás y eso lo sabía muy bien su mánager.

—¿Cuándo y dónde será el dichoso concierto?— indagó el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se formó por unos segundos después de la llegada del guitarrista rítmico.

—El 5 de abril y será en Rusia,—el mánager de la banda metió la hoja en el gran sobre y se la entrego al vocalista— tienen dos días para empacar e irse, allí esta la dirección y todo lo que necesitan saber, sin nada más que decir, yo procedo a retirarme, tengan un lindo día.

El castaño se retiró del salón hacia un rumbo desconocido para los chicos y en cuanto estuvo fuera del salón, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el evento y las posibles tonterías que harían en el lugar designado.

—Chicos, enserio tenemos que ir a ese jodido concierto barato, no quiero pagarle ni una mierda al gobierno ni mucho menos a las autoridades.— informó Nathan con un tono muy decidido para que sus compañeros acataran la responsabilidad y decisión de la misma forma que él.

—¡Yo no le daré mi dinero a discapacitados! ¡Que se jodan esos parásitos vividores!— dijo Murderface cruzándose de brazos. Todos lo miraron con cierta molestia.

—¡Joder Murderface, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor!— soltó de repente el pelirrojo, pues a veces las quejas y lloriqueos del bajista le reventaban la bilis.

—Aquí dice que solo será el 40% de las ganancias, así que me parece razonable y justo para que cubran sus necesidades de forma precaria y temporal.

Nathan leía una y otra vez la hoja entre sus manos, mientras acomodaba sus enormes lentes que se escurrían del puente de su nariz. Su comprensión lectora a veces le fallaba, al igual que su vista.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Nathans, debemos ir... ¡Para evitar al gobierno a toda costa!— admitió el sueco resignado, no le gustaba tener altercados con el frontman.

—¡Y yo también!— le siguió Toki y Pickles.

—¡Ya qué! Joder, no me dejan otra opción.— resongó Murderface de mala gana, cruzando sus brazos y reclinándose en su silla para relajarse un poco ante la tensión que le provocaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien — sentenció el moreno con su típica voz gutural.

Al final todos siguieron platicando sobre tonterías sin transcendencia ni fin, fueron a empacar sus cosas e instrumentos con ayuda de los klokateers y a practicar un poco, porque tenían que demostrarle a Gorillaz y a cualquier otra banda que ellos siempre serían los mejores músicos de la historia de la humanidad.

Era un domingo por la mañana y todos estaban desayunando lo que había preparado Russel como de costumbre, inclusive Murdoc se encontraba allí en el comedor con los demás, pues el moreno tiene la manía de levantarse muy tarde.

El bajista de Gorillaz presentía que le darían una noticia hoy, aunque no sabía si era buena o mala para él o la banda; el resto de sus amigos se encontraban extrañados porque estaba despierto a las 9 a.m. en domingo ¡era algo excepcional! Nadie en ese edificio londinense olvidaría el épico día en que Murdoc Niccals se levantó temprano por voluntad propia.

—¿Y ese milagro Murdoc? ¿a qué se debe el honor de mirarte temprano por aquí?— dijo un poco juguetón Russ, que estaba cocinando más hot cakes para ellos tres, porque Noodle ya se estaba terminando la primera ración que había preparado.

—Hoy tomé la gran decisión de levantarme temprano porque sé que hoy vendrán el dibujante de garabatos y el cantante de cuarta a darnos una noticia importante, lo sentí aquí en mi pecho.— contestó Murdoc con un tono de misticismo y sarcasmo ante la evidente pregunta burlona del baterista.

—Vaya... vaya... vaya Murdoc Niccals al parecer te caíste hoy de la cama o definitivamente te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la caída porque ya hasta psíquico eres.

La japonesa se empezó a carcajear frente al bajista y éste solo le gruñó, porque detestaba que se burlaran de él, principalmente en su cara, pero eso no era relevante cuando se trataba de alguna desgracia que le ocurría a 2D o alguien más.

—¿Dónde está el estúpido y feo face-ache?— el moreno de ojos bicolor lanzó una pregunta al aire esperando una respuesta, porque era muy raro que el larguirucho peliazul no se encontrará allí sentado junto a Noodle.

—Seguramente aún debe estar dormido.— dijo Russel que ya había terminado de cocinar los hot cakes y ahora tomaba sorbos al café negro que había preparado hace un rato.

Luego de la corta charla, 2D llegó a la cocina rápidamente como si lo hubieran invocado y extraño a todos porque estaba muy alterado, cosa que asustó y alertó a sus amigos e incluso a Murdoc que le importa lo más mínimo que le pasará a Stu.

—¿Qué pasa Toochi?

Noods se acercó al joven peliazul que daba bocanadas de aire como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratase. La asiatica pasó un brazo debajo de su axila y lo ayudó a reponerse.

—Damon y Jamie vendrán dentro de un rato.

El cantante logró componerse en un instante y se soltó del "abrazo" repentino de la asiática.

—¿Y por qué coño estás así de acelerado? ¿acaso viste un maldito fantasma?— indagó Murdoc con su típica molestia matutina y está florecía aún más cuando se ó lo despertaban muy temprano.

—Porque ellos me mandaron rápidamente a avisarles y cumplí tal y como me lo pidieron ¡soy el mejor mandadero del mundo mundial!— decía 2D con su alegría infantil de siempre.

Los otros tres presentes pasaron una mano por su cara, dando a entender que algunas veces el peliazul se pasaba de tonto y lo que le seguía.

—Por Dios 2D, ese es un decir muy común en todo el mundo, no era necesario que te exaltaras así.— le respondió el baterista con un tono de frustración.

Al instante, tocaron el timbre y Stu rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con Jamie y Damon que lo miraban sonrientes.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte querido amigo!— dijeron los tres con una alegría jovial mientras se daban unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. Luego de eso, el vocalista los llevó a la cocina con los demás miembros de la banda.

—Espero y no sea sorpresa esta visita porque seguramente 2D ya les haya avisado que vendríamos ahora.— dijo Damon entrando ya al comedor.

—Si, si lo hizo, ¡pero el muy idiota nos asusto mucho porque vino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo!

Murdoc le lanzó una taza de plástico a 2D y el pobre chico solo alcanzó a cubrirse antes de que el mayor se la lanzará y le golpeara la cabeza para luego caer dramáticamente. Los invitados solo miraban con confusión la situación así que decidieron no intervenir puesto que no sabían cual era el problema en cuestión.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado... Damon y yo hemos venido hasta aquí para hablarles sobre esta invitación, que nos llegó hoy a las 5 de la mañana.

—Uhg, buena hora para las tontas entregas, por cierto— bufó un molesto Damon que se encontraba con una cara somnolienta y con crecientes ojeras oscuras.

—¿De qué trata esta invitación o quién la envió?— preguntó Russ un poco confundido y curioso; éste les servía una taza de café con leche de almendras recién hecho a los invitados repentinos, quienes las tomaron con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Ehh... eso si no lo sabemos nosotros porque no nos hemos dignado a leerla completa, debe decir allí quién la envío... solo sé que ustedes han sido invitados a un concierto benéfico y una parte de las ganancias será destinada a obras de caridad y otras cosas de esa índole.

Ahora el que tomo la palabra fue Damon que se sentó al lado de la nipona.

—¡Maldita basura hipócrita! Han perdido su valioso tiempo en recibir un rotundo "no" por mi parte... Así que si me hacen el favor de irse por dónde vinieron, se los agradecería profundamente con todo mi corazón— el de ojos bicolor respondió con seguridad y sarcasmo que quemaba, odiaba todo lo que tuviera relación con ayudar a alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza. El satanista era muy duro de roer en esas cuestiones.

—Murdoc-san no seas grosero con Damon y Jamie, se más respetuoso por favor.

—Muchas gracias Noods, pero eso no era necesario porque nosotros sabemos defendernos muy bien, ¿Ves Niccals? Noodle tiene mejor calidad humana que tú y eso que se "supone" que tu ayudaste a criarla.

El rubio río suavemente y revolvió el cabello de la asiática de ojos esmeraldas. Murdoc ante ese comentario le soltó una sarta de groserías que Damon y Jamie ignoraron por completo para proseguir con la información.

—La invitación tiene una sola y pequeñísima condición: si no van y tocan en el concierto, tendrás o mas bien, ustedes cuatro tendrán que pagarle al gobierno mexicano por todos los daños materiales que Murdoc hizo durante su estadía allá, además de los delitos que ha cometido aquí que por cierto la lista es tan larga como pergamino chino.— prosiguió el dibujante y miró al bajista que se encontraba atónito.

El dibujante le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras mojaba una galleta de vainilla en su café, sin duda alguna las expresiones del bajista eran graciosas, tanto que le parecía una mina de memes.

—¡No, no y no!— seguía negando Murdoc y esté comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por el creciente nerviosismo y la presión.

—¡¡Ni creas que pagaremos tus estupideces Murdoc!!— le gritaron los tres integrantes de la banda al bajista y solo dio un respingo ante el grito contundente de sus tres compañeros.

—Mmm, es tu decisión al fin y al cabo y esa decisión también les afectará a tus queridísimos y amados compañeros.— dijo el ex vocalista de Blur con un tono chantajista para presionar aún más al bajista que explotaria como una olla de presión en cualquier momento.

—Perderás dinero al final por ambas partes también.

Jamie hizo un puchero finjido tratando de esconder una gran sonrisa.

—¡¡Hazlo Murdoc, haz algo bueno por primera vez en tu miserable vida!!— le gritoneo el neoyorkino al moreno, que lo tomó de sus delgados hombros para sacudirlo levemente.

—¡No!

—Bueno, nosotros solo veníamos a informarles y ya esta hecho,— dijo el inglés rubio dejando su taza en el lavabo con las demás para ser lavadas posteriormente— tienen un día y medio para irse, en la invitación está la dirección y todo lo que necesitan saber, cualquier cosa o duda pueden matarnos, ya know.

Jamie le entregó la carta a Russel, por ser el más responsable del grupo, después Damon y Jamie se fueron rápidamente y Russel empezó a leer la invitación y mencionó:

—Aquí dice que solo será el 40% de las ganancias y me parece muy justo ¡esa pobre gente lo necesita más que todos nosotros!

—Mmhg.— gruñó Murdoc y decía obsenidades y groserías por lo bajo, maldiciendo a cualquier ser viviente.

Odiaba con toda su putrida alma todo lo que conllevará a donar porque no siempre llegaba a su destino y la gente poderosa se aprovechaba de esas fachadas inocentes para seguir engordando sus bolsillos. El sabía muy bien de eso pues nunca recibió ayuda de famosas donaciones caritativas.

—Vamos Murdoc, por favor, por favor.— le suplicó Noodle con una mirada de perro a medio morir.

—Además tocaremos junto a Dethklok y muchas otros grupos que parecen igual de irrelevantes que el primero.— decía el baterista mientras seguía leyendo la hoja de tonalidades sepias.

—¿Y quiénes son esos? ¿blackers fracasados? Porque enserio tienen nombre de banda de black metal fracasada.

—Lo sabremos si vamos.— dijo la asiática muy decidida, tratando de convencer al mayor.

—No estamos yendo a ningún lado, joder.— Murdoc ya harto de la situación, tomo su ración de hot cakes, un poco de café y luego se retiró a su winnebaggo.

—Owww, yo en verdad quería conocer a los blackers fracasados.

—Claro que los conocerás 2D, porque hayaremos la forma para convencer a Murdoc-san.

Durante el día, en cada momento en que el moreno salía de la vagoneta por algo, 2D y Noodle aprovechaban para desvivirse rogándole al duro Murdoc Niccals y éste siempre les respondía con un enojado y convincente "no". Russel solo observaba como a sus compañeros.

Era de noche y el satanista tenía mucha hambre además de que estaba aburrido, así que salió cautelosamente y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo súper rápido y luego a la sala para ver televisión mientras comía en paz, sin la presencia de los menores.

Cambiaba y cambiaba de canal, hasta que encontro un partido de fútbol, así que ahí lo dejó aunque nunca haya sido un gran fan del fútbol, pero era lo único bueno en la programación a esa hora. En cuanto se recostó en el sillón para ver el partido que estaba a punto de iniciar, una aguda voz lo dejo aturdido.

—¡Murdoc! ¡por favor llevanos a tocar en el concierto! ¡por favoor!

—¡Maldita sea! Déjenme en paz.

—¡Por favor Murdoc! Y... y... dejaré de ser una molestia para ti, ¿sii?

—Tú no dejas de ser molesto ni aunque estés muerto.

—¡¡Di que siii, por favooor!!

La nipona se agarró de la pierna del morocho, como si de un niño se tratara.

—Te prepararemos algo rico para cenar, ¡pero por favor llevanos al concierto!— el peliazul también se prendó de la pierna de Murdoc y éste solo lo miro con desprecio.

—¡Cara de simio! Dejate ya de esas mariconadas y apartarte de mi vista coño.— Stuart se quitó de ahi antes de que Murdoc le propinara un golpe como siempre— Haré esto para que me dejen de romper las putas bolas, ¡¿entendido?!

—¡¡Si, señor!!— dijeron ambos menores haciendo el típico ademán militar.

—Esta bien, iremos a ese jodido concierto, así que empaquen sus cosas porque mañana nos vamos. ¡Ah! y otra cosa, ordenen comida china porque muero de hambre además de que arruinaron la cena que preparé y ya, por el amor de Satán, ya no me molesten más porque son más molestos que una ladilla en los testículos

Murdoc volvió a su posición inicial y soltó un suspiro al haberse liberado de 2D y Noodle.

Los menores se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba Russ que estaba cenando.

—¡Lo hicimos Russ! ¡convencimos a Murdoc!— la guitartista entró triunfante a la cocina y le mostró sus pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien chicos!

—¡¡Si!! Y lo mejor es que mañana nos vamos.

—Bueno mi estimado 2D, es hora de empacar.

—Pero antes tengo que hacerle un favor a Murdoc.

—¿Qué clase de favor pequeña?

—Uhh, sólo ordenaré un poco de comida china para que Murdoc cene porque arruinamos el sándwich que se había preparado.

—¿Y solo para él? Estás loca, pide más para que comamos todos.

—P-Pero Russ, ¡acabas de comer!

—Bah, siempre hay espacio para algo más mi amigo, no te limites.

Después de cenar, se fueron a empacar, pues el día siguiente sería muy largo.


End file.
